


In Defense of Melancholy

by Myuserisname



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Poetry is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myuserisname/pseuds/Myuserisname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes knowing isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Defense of Melancholy

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of the poem "In Defense of Melancholy" by Pablo Medina. Unbetaed

_[At least once a week_   
_I walk into the city of bricks_   
_where the rubies grow]_

Greg knew he had to check on Sherlock at least once a week.Even if he was stubborn. Sherlock refused his help, his offerings, and continued to reside in some low life drug den. But Greg couldn't stop him.

_[and the killers await_   
_the coming of doves and cats.]_

Mycroft knew he couldn't very well get involved in Sherlock's life now. Sherlock hated him, but that didn't stop him from worrying about him. It wasn't safe out there, and Sherlock may be brilliant but he also didn't know when to mind his own business. He still used what little CCTV was available to spy on his little brother. Well him and a certain detective.

_[I pass by the[homes](http://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem-day#) of butchers_   
_and their knives sharpened by insomnia]_

Sherlock knew every time he walked into this place he was letting some one down. He was letting himself down. He tried to reason with himself, telling himself he was a sociopath so he shouldn't care. But that didn't make anything better. He couldn't sleep.

_[to the river of black sails_   
_and the torn-up sea and the teeth of dogs.]_

John knew he couldn't keep wandering the somewhat depressing streets in hope that this was all a dream. He had been discharged! It was time to let it go, there was nothing else he could do. He needed to find a roommate, and get out of here. He knew, but he didn't act.

_[She waits for me in a narrow bed,_   
_[watching](http://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem-day#) the rain_   
_that gathers on the broken street]_

Greg knew he needed to go home to his wife no matter how in shambles his marriage was. Sherlock would have to wait.

Mycroft knew it was a lost cause to pin after something he couldn't have in so many ways. A lost cause to worry over something he couldn't control.

Sherlock knew he was ruining his life. He had no control over the matter.

John knew it was time to give up on what was lost. Time to accept he may never find it again

_[and the weak light of dusk_   
_and the singing trees.]_

But for all they knew they forgot about something important. Having faith. And seven years later when Sherlock and John were happily planning their wedding with recently married Mycroft and Greg Holmes-Lestrade they knew they were never letting this go. 


End file.
